Suikoden II Presents The Odyssey
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: What happens when the Suikoden II cast is called upon to put a play on for the leaders of the City-States of Jowston? Will it come out successful or a complete disaster? Read and find out! Reviews are appreciated!


A/N: Thank you again for reading my fanfictions. I realize they may not be that good at the moment (I'm writing again after months of a dry spell _o) and I'm hoping they'll get better as I write more! Have fun!

What happens when the cast of Suikoden II has to put on a play for the esteemed leaders of the City-States of Jowston? What will they do? What play will they put on? Can this ever go right? Read on and find out…!

**Suikoden II presents The Odyssey:**

****

It was a peaceful morning in the State Castle and everything was quiet, well, except for maybe Shu's office. A loud thump was heard as guards raced in to his room to figure out what had happened. The strategist was on the floor, clutching a letter in his hand, apparently fainting because of it. The guards tried to remove it from his hand, but it was clenched tight around it, so they gave up and instead took him to see Doctor Huan instead.

Shu came to a few minutes later and sat up in surprise, finding himself somewhere other than his quarters. He looked around and noticed that Doctor Huan was brewing some tea on a stove in the opposite corner of the hospital wing.

"…Doctor Huan…?" he asked curiously. The doctor looked up and nodded.

"It's good to see you're awake Lord Shu. The guards at your door brought you here claiming you had fainted in your room. You'll be fine if you rest here a little longer, nothing serious happened."

"…I fainted…?" Shu asked curiously, then noticing he had something in his hand. "Oh…" he said, opening it as if he had never read it before. After reading it, he flopped back down on the pillow again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's a dream…this is all a dream…"

"What is it Lord Shu…?" Doctor Huan asked. He walked over and took the letter from Shu's hands. "…Oh…" he said, the color draining from his face. "…This is bad…"

"…We're doomed…" Shu said, before muttering something under his breath and resting as Doctor Huan had wished. 

Days later in the Great Hall, the leaders of the State Army were gathered waiting for Shu to walk in. He was the one who called the meeting in the first place, after all. He walked in a few minutes later and they all stopped chattering, wondering why they had been called in anyway. No threat was upon the State at the moment, so they couldn't figure out why they were all called in here. At first Viktor thought it was because he was in trouble for hanging Flik's underwear from the flagpole the other day, but he soon found out he wasn't the only one called in so he kept quiet.

"…Ahem…" Shu said, clearing his throat and ending the chatter as he walked to the front of the room. "…I called this meeting because we're doomed."

"…Would you care to…elaborate on that comment…?" Camus asked, looking for a little more information than 'we're doomed'.

"We…have to put on a play infront of the leaders of the City-States of Jowston for their banquet next month…" Shu said. Viktor's jaw dropped. If it dropped any lower, he would have gotten a nasty bruise on the bottom of his chin.

"…You've got to be kidding…" Flik said in disbelief.

"We're knights, not actors…!" Miklotov added. With a sweatdrop upon his forehead, Viktor sighed, recovering from his shock.

"We're not all knights…" he said. Eilie rested a hand on Viktor's shoulder and smiled gently.

"We're not all men either," she replied. Viktor grinned sheepishly and hid behind Flik.  She turned to the front again and addressed Shu. "Well, if we're to put on a play, we'd better start on it. Which one are we doing?" she asked. Shu thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Well…I asked Klaus to go into the library and dig up all the play books he could find…Klaus…?" Shu asked. Klaus walked up from the back, carrying several books in his hands.

"…There are only a few in the library archives right now, Lord Shu," Klaus explained. "But here are the titles of the ones I've found so far…" he set them out infront of him. Shu started to read off the titles while Klaus compiled a list on a large sheet of paper. There, they would vote.

_Romeo and Juliet_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

_The Odyssey_

_The Trojan Horse_

The people inside the Great Hall stared at the choices for the longest time before finally voting on what play they would put on. Finally a decision was made, much to the dismay of Lord Riou as he knew he was going to get dragged into this somehow. _The Odyssey was chosen to be the play that they would put on for the leaders of the City-States of Jowston. It would be a shortened version of it, since the story was extremely long, but it seemed to be the best choice out of all of them. It seemed the most like 'them', anyway…but would it ever be a headache for Shu to produce._

"…Alright, castings will announced and posted tomorrow," Shu said. "Get some rest, all of you. We're handing out parts tomorrow and starting rehearsal the day after that," he explained. Nobody moved for a minute. "EVERYBODY OUT!!!" Shu shouted. Everyone quickly filed out and he sighed, grabbing the book. Nothing could be worse than choosing this play. He was hoping for minimal participation, but this story had so many characters in it. This was going to be a long night.

Well, the first chapter is up ^_^;; What do you think of it? Review please!! Thank you so much.


End file.
